


hungry tattooed twink gets ass pounded RAW by big dicked straight jock

by ewidentnie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/pseuds/ewidentnie
Summary: joe’s got a smart mouth. luckily for the two of them, he ain’t talking right now.





	hungry tattooed twink gets ass pounded RAW by big dicked straight jock

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the mlbnet discord and take absolutely no responsibility for the contents of this, the most cliche porn ever written in the history of mankind

“I don’t want you to be fuckin’ _nice_ about it,” Joe had said, vowels all a little blurry, because you don’t spend this much time in Boston without it getting to you.

Which— that wasn’t in Mitch’s plans, but it’s nice to know joe’s on board with it anyway.

He knows Joe’ll be good for it. Has known it for months, probably - Joe might think he’s being discrete, in the clubhouse, but the looks he keeps throwing Mitch’s way are anything but. It’s not even like Mitch is the only one he’s looking at, either; Kelly’s got a _type_ and he doesn’t seem to care who knows.

And— Mitch can’t have that. He might not have been with the Sox as long as Joe has, but he’s been in the bigs for longer and he knows that it just won’t _do_ to have someone slutting it up and messing up the clubhouse chemistry. There’s no de facto clubhouse leader for him to shove this problem off on, though, and as one of the vets that means Mitch has gotta take it into his own hands.

It’s easy enough to get Joe to come home with him. All it takes is a home win at Fenway and a clean eighth for Kelly, and he’s eager enough that even just the slightest suggestion is enough to get Joe following him back home.

They don’t say anything on the drive back to Mitch’s place, stop and go through Boston traffic; Kelly and his long legs folded into the passenger seat of Mitch’s truck. He’s the picture of nonchalance when Mitch looks over, stuck at a stoplight, but the rhythm of his fingers tapping against his knee gives him away. Mitch smiles to himself.

Kelly only reaches for him once Mitch is parked and tucking the keys back in his pocket, grabbing at his collar and kissing him, all wet and sloppy like he’s been aching for it for a while. Knowing Joe, he probably has.

“Could do it right here,” Mitch murmurs, backing Joe up against the side of his car. “Bend you over and fuck you like this.” He’s not serious, not entirely, but— it is a private garage, and the thought of having Joe on display like that for anyone to see is a nice one.

Joe _pouts_ at that, a tiny little moue of discontent. “Like hell you are,” he says, shoving at him, “you can’t fuck me through the mattress if we do it here.” Mitch doesn’t remember making any sort of promise to do that but, well, he’s on board. 

He’s barely flicked the lights on in his bedroom before joe's taking off his shirt, the silver of his nipple piercings glinting in the light as he does. He always says he got them on a dare while he was with St. Louis; Mitch doesn’t believe that at all. He makes the nicest sounds when Mitch pushes him onto the bed and gets his mouth on his tits, though, arching his back into it just like a girl would. They’re so sensitive; Mitch doesn’t know how he manages to take them out in the clubhouse before games without making noise.

He doesn’t let up until Joe’s squirming away from his tongue, too oversensitive to stand it any longer, and then it’s just to kiss him. Joe’s good at it - with a mouth like his, there’s no way he couldn’t be - and he’s content just making out for a little.

Joe isn’t, though, and he’s biting at Mitch’s mouth before long. He settles back down a little when Mitch grabs at the curve of his waist - he’s always surprised that a guy this skinny can generate the velo he does - but then he makes a frustrated noise and pulls back.

“Did you wanna get your dick wet tonight?” Joe asks, “or did you wanna jerk off in the bathroom alone?” It’s cute that Joe thinks he’s in control, here; it really is.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll gag you,” Mitch says. He takes another look at joe, considering. “Well— you’d like that, so I guess I can’t.”

Joe, as shameless as ever, doesn’t even bother protesting. “You offering?” he asks, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“You fuckin’ wish,” Mitch says. He digs his thumbs into the bones of Joe’s hips, brushing at the waistband of his jeans. “Get your pants off,” he orders, turning away to dig the lube out of his bedside table. Joe’s kicking his jeans off when he turns back.

He’s not wearing underwear. Mitch doesn’t know what he expected, but now that he’s faced with the reality he doesn’t know how he expected anything else. He just slicks his fingers up and grabs at Joe’s legs instead, pushing his thighs apart, all that pale skin on display.

He’s already a little open, like he’d played with himself in the clubhouse shower before coming home with Mitch. Like he’d just pulled his fingers out of his ass and then pulled on his jeans and no underwear and then sat in Mitch’s truck, the vibrations of the road coming through the wheels, thinking about getting something inside him this entire time.

Kelly opens up easily, one finger meeting no resistance. He probably could’ve started with two, but Mitch likes being thorough.

He likes the way Kelly sounds, too, these breathless gasps like it’s not enough, even when he slides a second and a third in; likes the way he rides his fingers even while asking for Mitch to hurry up and put his dick in. Joe’s ass looks good, stretched around Mitch’s fingers. It’ll look even better stretched around his cock.

Joe whines when he pulls his fingers out, but he doesn’t complain when Mitch pushes his knees up to his chest; lets Mitch arrange him so his long, long legs are draped over Mitch’s shoulders. Then it’s just a matter of slicking his cock and pushing in.

Mitch slides in all the way to the hilt in one go; he takes a moment to savour it but then Joe’s kicking at his back with one of his heels, trying to get him to move. It’s actually pretty annoying, so just for that he doesn’t bother going slow. Joe can take it, anyway.

“Fuck, your cock feels good,” Joe says. His mouth is open, tongue going over his bottom lip again and again, like he needs something to do with it. Mitch shoves a couple fingers in and Joe swallows them greedily, like he’s sucking a cock. It would’ve been nice if Kelly could’ve blown him before this - Mitch knows he’d be good at it, good with his mouth and tongue - but Joe was too desperate to get Mitch’s cock in his ass to have the patience for that, probably. Some other time, he thinks, he’ll get Joe on his knees and choke him on his dick. Shove his cock so far down Joe's throat he’s got no choice but to swallow Mitch’s come and then eat Joe’s ass out until he cries.

But— the situation at hand. Joe feels so fucking good on his cock, bare warm heat, and the sounds he makes around Mitch’s fingers keep rising in pitch as he fucks into him, until they’re nothing but whimpers.

The curve of Joe’s ass is so tempting that he just has to take his hand back so he can smack it, but then Joe fucking honest-to-god _squeals_ and tightens up on his cock, so Mitch has to do it again, and then a third time just for good measure. He likes Joe like this, folded practically in half and pinned in place with a cock up his ass; too far gone to say anything dumb.

Joe’s cock is wet with precome when he gets a hand on it, wrapping it loosely in his fingers so he can watch Joe squirm, unsure if he wants to grind back onto Mitch’s dick or thrust up into his hand. “Relax, sweetheart,” Mitch says, “I’ll let you come eventually.” Joe doesn’t exactly look pleased at that but— his dick jerks in Mitch’s hand, another spurt of pre coming out; he doesn’t try to knock Mitch away.

Kelly’s so wound up and _eager_ , working himself back on Mitch’s cock in time with his thrusts, that it doesn’t take much more for Mitch to get to the edge. “You feel so good,” Joe says, and then gasps when Mitch’s cock jumps inside of him. “Fuck, you gonna come? Come inside me, yeah, I want it—“ and that’s all it takes, orgasm kicking Mitch in the face, like a fastball to the ribs.

When he comes back to himself, Joe’s still hard and whimpering, shuddering around his cock as Mitch pulls out. It doesn’t seem fair to just leave him like that, empty and needy, so he hooks two fingers in Joe’s ass, where he’s gaping and leaking come. Adds another when Joe keeps begging him for more— “Please, Mitch, your _fingers—“_ and works over his prostate with all three until Joe’s coming with a shout. Works him through the aftershocks, too, until Joe’s practically sobbing; he’s so oversensitive.

His fingers are sticky with his own come when he pulls them out. He offers them to joe on a whim, not expecting anything; he’s surprised when Joe doesn’t even hesitate before licking the whole mess off his hand without even complaining about the taste.

“Slut,” Mitch says fondly, when Joe tries to follow his hand as he pulls it away even though he’s gotten every last trace. “I’ll feed you it next time, how’s that sound?” Joe huffs at him but— he doesn’t say no. About the come thing, or about next time.

He goes to clean his dick off in the en suite; grabs a washcloth for Joe and wets it because there’s no point in being a total dick.

By the time he comes back, Joe’s already made himself at home in Mitch’s bed, the sheets all untucked and the blankets pulled up. Mitch rolls his eyes; he didn’t even say Joe could stay the night, but whatever. Joe whines a little when he tugs the blanket off so he can clean him up, but lets Mitch push him around until he’s wiped away all the come and lube.

Mitch goes back to toss the washcloth in the sink; Joe’s curled back up in the blankets, a sleepy look on his face that means he’s probably going to pass out soon but doesn’t want to.

He slides into the other side of the bed but— there’s no point in trying to keep any sort of distance when he’s just had his dick in Joe’s ass. he presses up close behind him, soft cock nestled between Joe’s cheeks, still a little slick from the traces of lube he didn’t manage to get earlier.

Joe lets out a self-satisfied sigh; he grinds back a little, more to make sure that Mitch’s cock is actually there than to try and get anything going; they’re both not going for round two any time soon. He’s asleep within minutes; Mitch is a little flattered that he managed to tire him out like that. He drapes an arm over Joe’s waist - Joe lets out a soft sigh, relaxes into it a little more - and falls asleep with surprising ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> the working summary for this was just "legit just joe kelly getting his ass fucking DESTROYED by mitch moreland, apparently"
> 
> [tumblr](http://ewidentnie.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/ewidentny)


End file.
